


Union Creative

by F_Turnip



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, 崔槙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Turnip/pseuds/F_Turnip
Relationships: 崔求成/槙岛圣护
Kudos: 2





	Union Creative

* * *

Union Creative

崔求成听说，东方古国有一句话，婚前的琴棋书画诗酒花，婚后都变作柴米油盐酱醋茶。他觉得这样的描述并不适合自己和槙岛，如果一定要扯上点什么关系，倒也并无不可——只是槙岛负责前者，他负责后者罢了。

所以今天槙岛负责读书品茶，出门散步；他则打扫卫生，顺便购物。要说这里与他们之前所处世界的最大不同，莫过于消弭了善与恶的边界。来之前的所作所为似乎在这里格外吃不开，像是那个比他们早来一些的蓝色冬菇头爱说的，谁没犯过几许中二，叫嚣要将世界毁灭？哈姆雷特关于生和死的诘问，似乎也已成为滑稽可笑的语言：他们死了，却又存在着，在这个不再有西比拉、支配者和犯罪系数的世界。

槙岛比他更能适应身处一个完全陌生环境的现实。想到这里，崔求成笑了笑。该说他的旦那总能令自己感到惊喜吗——来到这里的当天，槙岛便找寻到与之前隐蔽屋的内部构造几乎无异的处所。稍作安顿后他们便搬了进去。崔求成讶异地发现，屋子内部竟然有一整个宽阔的书房。

之后的日子悠长如风物诗。二人装修房子、置办家具，从（鬼知道这里为什么也会有的）旧书书市淘来一册又一册文史哲方面的书籍。随着书架渐渐被摆满，他们的房子似乎逐渐有了可勉强称之为“家”的烟火气息，当然，此处对“家”的理解来自于他的旦那……挑选床的时候出现意见分歧，槙岛默默地看了他两秒，将决定权交给了崔求成。后者看着被搬进家中的King Size大床，突然生出一些许久不曾有过的尴尬情绪。

虽然这次旦那并非下决定的人，但怎么感觉莫名其妙地输了……

日子就这样安定下来。隔壁住着蓝色冬菇头和他的恋人，一位灰白色头发，看起来冷静内敛的青年。记得他们第一次登门拜访，输着奇怪发型的男人笑容满面，介绍了自己后说家里没有了酱油，不知能否借到一些。崔求成摇摇头表示自己也没有，不过，他又补充说，自己出去购物时可以帮你们带回一点。

蓝色冬菇头青年讶异了一下，说谢谢，但这个地方网购早已普及，他只不过是为促进邻里和谐编造了一个无伤大雅的借口（他说着，做了一个比心的手势）。灰白头发的那一位淡定地将他推开：“斯佩多就爱这样，别理他。崔求成对么？我叫阿劳迪。”

原来这个世界也存在网购？崔求成感到自己的世界观又一次被冲击。送走了两位青年，他打开笔记本电脑，想要添置一些生活用品。打开一个域名为“www.taobao.com”的网站后，他发现其上家具、日用、服装、百货一应俱全，还提供快递服务。这对于为躲避西比拉的追踪而只是出门购物的崔求成来说，倒也算一桩新奇的体验。

页面向下滑动，他的视线停伫在其中一栏：“模玩手办”。崔求成自脑海中搜索了一下，发现自己对这方面实在知之甚少。他只了解这类物品是一些动漫爱好者为了将虚拟形象留存在身边而收藏，属于周边的一种。他的旦那是不是对他讲过一位先贤的话，人知道愈多的事，便愈发觉自己的无知？出于好奇，他打开了详细界面。

“吾王Saber”“南小鸟”“佐仓杏子”……崔求成苦笑起来。这些东西与其说是收藏品，不如说是供宅男幻想的东西。他觉得继续浏览下去是浪费时间，便打算将页面关掉。但就在光标移到红色“关闭”区域的前一秒，他难以置信地屏住了呼吸。

那张图片上是表情凌厉、比例完美的银色青年。

崔求成提着蔬菜慢慢走回家。槙岛也许已经读完了那本《红与黑》，在家中等他，而他刚刚想好今天的食谱。真是难以想象啊——生前的大半时光不懂爱与珍惜为何物，但后来毕竟是有幸遇到了槙岛。本做好了无法看到最后的觉悟，以为被消灭就是结束；却如何，身后依然犯规般地拥有了另一次机会，或许世间真有属于不可饶恕之人的天堂？那种总算得到心爱的宝物，想要时刻捧在手中的心情……他早已不是少年，但在这里，在他这个年纪，竟然也因槙岛而得以体会。

推开门，槙岛就坐在客厅的沙发上，很惬意似的眯着眼睛。

“求成，你回来得正好。你觉得旧约圣经中人们的敬神方式如何？”

崔求成一头雾水。不过，饶是被问及之前从未听说的问题，他也只是无奈而纵容地笑了笑。“我没有完整读过，可以给我讲讲吗，旦那？”

“一讲你就会明白的。”青年悠悠地说。“他们从未见过上帝。处于苦难之中的他们需要一个可供顶礼膜拜的实体。于是领头的人说，请把金质的东西交给我。他们收集了所有人的金子，熔铸出一头金光闪闪的公牛，对它朝拜。

“求成，他们顶礼膜拜的，究竟是不是上帝？”

崔求成努力地思考着，随后尽量谨慎地回答。“我想，在他们铸出金牛之时，上帝也随之离去了吧？他们所需要的并非上帝，只是一个他们认为圣洁的、可做他们信仰寄托的形象——他们对上帝，并非自己所宣称的那样忠诚。”

“说得好，求成。”青年绽放出无暇的笑容。崔求成突然有种不祥的预感。他看到槙岛自身后拿出一个包裹，上面随意地用马克笔写着：“轻拿轻放。手办-槙岛圣护。”

“这是你买的吗？”

一瞬间，周围仿佛变得寂静起来。

崔求成感到自己的脸在发烫：“旦那，听我解释，其实我……”

“求成。”槙岛似笑非笑地说。“我想你并非有神论者，而我也不是什么上帝。”

“这个是在网上发现的，虽然我不知道为什么会有您但是——”崔求成的内心是崩溃的，店家明明表示发货还需要两周，而且对方派件前会来电……他的旦那是怎么拿到这个的！默默权衡一番，他选择了坦白。

“因为图片上的您拿刀姿势很美，所以不知道怎么就……果然惹您生气了吗？”忐忑不安地，他看向青年。

出乎意料，槙岛并不像是生气的样子，反而饶有兴致地摆弄着包裹的纸箱。在崔求成反应过来之前，他已经先一步打开了盒子，盯着里面的内容看了几秒后，倒也没说别的什么，顺手把它搁到了茶几上。“你来看看。”

手办的外包装让崔求成想起鞋盒。打开盖子，他看了一眼。

……惨不忍睹。

且不说青年姣好的面孔被生生改变了形状，下巴锐利，能扎死人；也不提做工粗劣到头发丝粘成一团。让他最不能忍受的是青年眼睛的高光部分，由于涂色的漫不经心，他家旦那的双眼根本无法给人以长在同一张脸上的感觉。

见崔求成哭丧着脸，槙岛从沙发上站起来。

“不要这么垂头丧气啦。”

崔求成苦笑起来。“突然感觉自己很愚蠢什么的……为什么会干这种事情呢。”他瞄了一眼外盒的标识，Union Creative。于是他在心里发誓，这个厂家出的其他东西，他是断然不会再碰。

听到男人的话，槙岛沉默了一会，轻轻开口：

“你的确愚不可及。且不论这里为什么会存在我的手办……既然我已经在这里了，你又何必去追寻我的拙劣模仿品？”

崔求成愣住了。他最爱的人的表白令他猝不及防。有那么一瞬间，他不知道自己是该笑还是该哭。最后他什么都没有做，只是像之前曾有过的无数次一样抱紧青年。槙岛很享受地任他拥抱，良久，他用优美的声线吐出字句：

“司汤达说，我从地狱来，要到天堂去，正路过人间。”


End file.
